


First Day

by charivari



Series: Decepticon Teachers AU [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cop Stereotypes, Donuts, Humanformers, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Military, Police, Whirl Being Whirl, paperclips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teachers AU. Humanformers. Trailbreaker's first day as Rodion precinct cop. With Whirl and Roller. Trails/Roller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz I ship Trails/Roller so I had to transfer that into his AU :')

Trailbreaker didn't mind his new gig as a cop. It was less stressful than his old job with the bomb squad. No one in the Rodion Police Department called him 'Bomb Guy'. Granted he was mostly called 'newbie' or 'rookie' with the exception of Captain Pax and Detective Magnus using his actual name. But 'newbie' seemed like a more temporary moniker than 'Bomb Guy'.

Trailbreaker figured it wouldn't be long before his other colleagues took to calling him Trailbreaker. Or Trails. Or Breaker. Any of the above were better than his army nickname - a nickname that had superseded his own to the point even the CO's only knew him by the former.

Though he did have to admit, there was a lot more paperwork that came with being a cop. It wasn't a case of showing up, defusing a bomb and returning to camp to drink himself to sleep. Sitting at his desk pouring over case files was rather mind-numbing by comparison.

Still he forced himself to concentrate. Magnus, who had assigned him the work, was a pretty intimidating guy. He had also been rather blunt about the time-frame he expected the work to be completed.

So Trailbreaker struggled along, sipping horrible coffee from a Styrofoam cup. A shot of bourbon would have improved the taste immensely. But he had left his flask at home. An effort to start his new job with a degree of professionalism. He would probably attempt to sneak it in tomorrow. But for now, as soon as he finished his shift, he would make a beeline for the nearest bar.

The thought gave him extra incentive to finish on time.

He was deep in concentration when he felt something small graze his cheek. It clinked on the desk and he realized it was a paperclip.

"You're making a face," a dark voice made him look up.

It was the officer seated across from him - Whiz? - a creepy looking dude with one hand and one eye.

Whiz - no wait, it was Whirl - flicked another paperclip. It glanced off Trailbreaker's forehead.

"Ow," he gritted his teeth, "Stop that."

"Stop making that stupid face," Whirl retorted, already reaching for another paperclip.

Trailbreaker raised his hand preemptively as a shield.

"I don't make a face."

He knew he did though. The tight-mouthed face of concentration he made each time he defused a bomb.

"You do," Whirl insisted, "Like this."

Trailbreaker spread his fingers to glimpse Whirl's awful impression.

"I can't help it," he grumbled, "It... Just happens."

"Heh, well it's ugly."

Trailbreaker bristled. He knew he wasn't attractive. But Whirl wasn't winning any beauty contests either.

He was about to say as much when a red-haired cop caused a commotion by dragging a unsavory-looking character towards the cells

"Someone add a point to the Rodimus vs drug dealers scoreboard. Rodimus 16, drug dealers 0. Let's see how well you _deal_ with a night in one of our cozy cells pal."

There was laughter from their colleagues. Trailbreaker found himself grinning as well.

"You think he's cool?"

Trailbreaker turned his head at Whirl's scoffing tone.

"He caught that serial killer," he said, "That 'Hearteater' guy. I saw it on the news."

Whirl scoffed again,

"Mostly by coincidence. Magnus did all the legwork. Roddy there just happened to be at the right place at the right time. But people still worship him anyway."

Whirl leaned forward,

"Not like our situation. You and me. We're the real deal."

"Real deal?" Trailbreaker echoed.

"Yeah," Whirl rasped, "You used to be on the bomb squad didn't ya."

Trailbreaker frowned,

"How do you know that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Whirl taunted.

Trailbreaker grit his teeth. How much did Whirl know?

"Don't worry rookie. I'll keep your little secret," his co-worker crooned, "Like I said, you and me, we're the same. Sure I don't pull dumb faces. But I got a military background. You ever heard of the Wreckers."

"Yeah."

Every soldier knew about the Wreckers. They were the special elite. 

"You're looking at the best," Whirl gestured at himself.

"If you were the best, why are you a cop?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Lost this," Whirl shook his claw, "Top brass decided to reassign me. Fought it of course. Can fight just as well with this. But you know what the fucking establishment is like. Can't afford to look bad. Better to shunt the handicapped and alkies into the police force, let them handle us."

Trailbreaker grimaced. Alky? So Whirl _did_ know the reason he had been transferred out of his unit.

"Don't look so scared," Whirl chuckled, "Like I said, I'm not going to spill your little secret. Anyway you're hardly the only one here with an addiction."

"It's not an addiction," Trailbreaker said, "I'm sober right now."

"Hey you don't have to defend yourself to me," Whirl waved his claw, "If others wanna call you a pathetic, washed up booze hound so be it."

"I'm not a..."

"But me," Whirl cut over him, "I'm a realist. We all got our vices rookie."

Trailbreaker supposed Whirl's unsettling sense of acceptance was preferable to judgement.  

"It's Trailbreaker," he offered his name hopefully.

"Trailbreaker?" Whirl shook his head, "That's a dumb name. I'm gonna call you... Trailcutter. Yeah Trail _cutter_."

Trailbreaker sighed. Whirl seemed like the person you couldn't argue against.

At least Trailcutter was better than 'Bomb Guy'.

"Hey new guy..."

A shadow fell over Trailbreaker and he looked up to see a man rivaling Pax and Magnus in height. They had been briefly introduced when Pax had given him a tour.

Roller?

"We got patrol," he informed Trailbreaker, "C'mon."

He walked off - leaving Trailbreaker to pack up the case files before following him.

"Patrol with Juiceman," Whirl cackled, "Have fun _Cutter_."

Juiceman seemed like an unfortunate nickname to Trailbreaker. Worse than Cutter. But it seemed appropriate for Roller. He was sitting in the driver's seat of the patrol car sipping out of a juice box by the time Trailbreaker caught up with him.

"Don't let Whirl get to you," Roller said as he started up the engine, "Pushing people's buttons is a pastime of his."

Trailbreaker gave a murmur of agreement. Roller took another noisy sip of his juice.

"Uh, good juice?" Trailbreaker asked lamely.

Roller gave him a sharp sideways glance,

"Yeah."

Trailbreaker smiled in an attempt to put him at ease,

"Can I try some?"

" _No_."

The force of Roller's objection actually made Trailbreaker shrink in his seat.

Roller sighed,

"Sorry," he offered more gently, "I - I'm particular about sharing drinks. Germs and stuff."

"Are you saying I have cooties?" Trailbreaker attempted to joke.

Roller glanced at him again - this time actually smiling. He looked a lot less intimidating when he smiled.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying."

He turned his attention back to the road. Trailbreaker stretched in seat, feeling more at ease.

"So you don't kiss anyone?" he asked.

Roller's brow furrowed,

"Do you mean in general or as in a partner?"

"A partner."

"Yeah I'd kiss my partner... if I had one."

"Isn't that the same as sharing a drink?" Trailbreaker grinned, "You're still swapping spit."

Roller shot him a deadpan look,

"Oh so you're a wise ass?"

Trailbreaker continued to grin,

"You think I'm wise?"

That earnt him an eye roll.

"Listen kid, maybe it is the same thing. But we're not dating so the whole argument is moot."

"But I am your 'partner'."

"Not that type of partner," Roller shook his head, "Do you like donuts?"

Trailbreaker frowned at the change in subject,

"Uh yeah?"

"I know a place on the way," a smile played on Roller's mouth, "Maybe if you're stuffing your gob, you won't talk so much."

Trailbreaker laughed,

"There's a good chance," he conceded, "Do they sell those ones with the jam filling?"

"Yeah. They're my favorite."

"Me too," Trailbreaker pitched forward excitedly.

Roller laughed,

"Oh yeah? Maybe we _should_ date."

Trailbreaker knew he was joking - but he couldn't prevent the small blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Roller," he spoke up more shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you call me Trails?"

"You mean instead of wise-ass-rookie?" Roller let him hang in suspense a moment, "Yeah sure. It's less of a mouthful."

Trailbreaker suddenly decided he liked being a cop a lot. Especially if he was going to keep being paired with Roller for patrols.


End file.
